The Gift
by Geri K
Summary: Summary: The things one Padawan will do, to make someone happy.Keywords: One ORANGE, missing clothes,water, and wet.


The Gift.

Market day at the Temple was an exciting time for the young Padawan's, and Obi-wan had his mind set on buying something for his Master, he would really appreciate. Struggling past hordes of customers, Obi-wan spied the perfect gift. It was the biggest orange he had ever seen. Oranges came from a far away planet; the skin was as the name implied. 'Orange' it was distinctive, as it was round. Obi-Wan wracked his brain to remember the name of the planet, yet for some reason the name escaped him.

There was only one Orange left, sitting in its regal position, in the middle of a merchants stall; in the midst of Juju fruits and berries from Alderaan. Obi-wan checked the price, it was rather expensive, and it was rare to find oranges on Corruscant. Then he checked his credit allowance. He smiled when he realised he had just enough credits to purchase it. Excusing him self as he pushed past other bystanders, he held his credits out to the merchant.

"Excuse me Sir? He called.

"Hello young Jedi, what can I sell you today?"

"I would like to buy that piece of fruit please!" he said, pointing to the orange.

"To be sure," the merchant said smiling "You have an eye for quality, this is an orange, and it is the last one. I will not be getting another shipment until the spring" The merchant took the credits, and handed Obi-Wan the orange, which placed in a paper bag.

Obi-wan was pleased with himself, for he remembered his Master commenting about the taste of oranges, and had looked forward to having an orange on their last mission. However due to the complex nature of their mission, unfortunately, by the time the mission was completed, there was not one orange to be found anywhere. Obi-Wan knew his Master had been disappointed. Nevertheless, he did not mention oranges again.

Obi-wan took the paper bag, which held the precious orange, and headed back to their apartment. On the way he bumped into Bant, who had been swimming. She was wet, and sat on the bench. Obi-wan put the bag down next to her, not realising the seat was wet. Bant told him of her day and mentioned going to the Market, and they chatted for a few minutes.

Soon he was on his way again, and took the elevator up to their floor of the Temple. Obi-Wan walked briskly along the corridor, as he was anxious to give the orange to his Master. There were several balconies along the way, and Obi-Wan stopped at one because he heard loud voices. He leaned over the railing to see what was going on and noticed several Padawan's on the other side of the pond bombing each other in the pond, which was four floors down. He smiled at their fun, and rested his arms on the balcony. Unexpectedly the orange fell through the bottom of the wet bag, and it plunged into the pond.

"Oh no, hey! Can one of you get my orange?" he shouted. However, with all the noise the Padawan's were making no one heard him. Annoyed with him self for dropping it, he took the elevator back down. By the time he reached the pond, it was empty, and everyone had gone. Obi-wan checked the time on the temple clock, noting it was midday mealtime. He wished there was at least one person left in the water to retrieve his orange, as he wasn't really in the mood for a swim. However, he knew he would have to retrieve the orange himself, even a bit of water was not going to spoil his euphoria at securing an orange for his Master.

Obi-wan pulled off his tunic, trousers, and his belt. He took off his socks and boots, and laid them on top of his clothes. Fortunately, his sabre was in the apartment, he would never leave his sabre lying around, even for the few short moments it would take to retrieve the orange. He wasn't really happy about leaving his clothes lying around either; but nothing was going to spoil Qui-Gon's surprise.

He dove in the water, and swam to the bottom. He searched and searched, and using the force, he was able to stay under the water much longer than normal. _(How can an orange just disappear)_ he thought, as he searched the bottom. Finally, after searching the entire bottom, he found the orange in the farthest most corner. Obi-Wan pushed off from the bottom and glided back to the surface. The water was quite cold and Obi-Wan jogged around the pond back to where he left his clothes. To his horror, his clothes were gone, and for a moment he thought (_I am sure I left them here)_ he began to search around, and realised this was the place he left them. His under shorts were dripping wet and they were clinging to his body. He looked down and realised that when they were wet you could see through them.

He glanced around, and he was getting annoyed. _(Who is playing around)_ he thought.

After searching for his clothes, for a few minutes, he knew he couldn't wait any longer, or everyone walking past the pond would see him just in his under shorts. Picking up the orange, he bolted towards the elevator only to slide to a stop when in the distance he could see Master Windu, and Master Gallia waiting for it.

He would take the stairs. Obi-Wan ran back to the staircase, he was freezing by this time, and he was so tense. He hoped that no one came down the stairs, and saw him, running around practically naked.

Taking two steps at a time, he arrived at his floor, as he took the last step he hit his toe, and cried out "Bantha dung!" he hissed in pain and stumbled, loosing his grip on the orange. His frustration, and the pain in his toe, got the better of him and he screamed out "For Force Sake, I don't believe it!"

Master Gallia and Master Windu had just left the elevator and were standing at Qui-Gon's door, talking to him.

All three heard the scream of "Bantha dung!---- 'For force sake, I don't believe it!" coming from the stairwell.

They rushed to the stairwell, just in time to see an almost naked Padawan, taking three steps at a time heading back down. They watched in astonishment, as said Padawan cursed and begged the force for help. They could see that he was chasing something down the stairs. They were stunned in to silence as the Padawan, caught up to the bane of his cursing, and berated said object. Swearing if he ever saw another one in his entire life it would be too soon.

Qui-Gon was slightly embarrassed, and yet he was trying to hide a smile from his face, as he had recognised the Padawan as his own. Obi-Wan was running back up the stairs with the orange firmly grasped in his hands pushing it against his stomach daring said object to break free. Obi-Wan's cursing had done the rounds and settled on his Master now. For if, Qui-Gon had not told Obi-Wan of his love for this objectionable entity; he would not have bought it, and would not be in his current predicament.

Obi-wan had his head down, daring the orange to escape from him again, as he climbed the last few stairs. He was freezing, his foot was throbbing, he was angry at the fruit, angry at his clothes, and angry with his Master. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three sets of boots above him. He looked up and came face to face with three astonished Masters.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure if the look on his Padawan's face was from frost bite, shame or embarrassment due to his state of undress, and or the colourful language that had escaped his lips. The boy froze, he just stared into his Masters eyes, he wouldn't dare look at Master Windu, let alone Master Gallia! He could only hold his gaze for a few moments, until his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. Abruptly his head dropped and his eyes continued to stare at the boots.

"Obi-wan, what is the meaning of this! - And where are your Clothes?"

"M-ma-ster?" he stammered as he lifted his head. His whole body was shaking at this point, and his lips were turning a nice shade of blue.

Master Gallia could sense Obi-Wans discomfort through the force. "I suggest Qui-Gon, that we finish this conversation in your apartment, as your apprentice is turning blue!"

Qui-Gon nodded, and opened the door leading out of the stairwell. Qui-Gon pointed his finger towards their apartment, silently ordering Obi-wan to lead the way to their apartment. The boy had hunched over holding something close to his body. Qui-Gon opened the door and pushed Obi-wan into the common room. He pulled a blanket off the couch, and wrapped it around Obi-wan's shivering form. Obi-Wan pulled the blanket around him for warmth, for protection from the scolding, he knew was coming. Masters Gallia, and Master Windu, sat down on the couch, waiting in anticipation for the reasoning behind Obi-Wan's outburst, and condition.

"Well Obi-wan, I think it is time for an explanation, don't you?" his Master demanded.

Obi-wan straightened up and cleared his throat. He would not cower like a frightened rabbit. He would suffer the consequences of his stupidness.

"Yes Master, I am truly sorry for my behaviour. - "I saw something at the Markets today, and I bought it. The merchant put it in a paper bag for me. I was bringing it home Master, however, on my way back here I stopped at the balcony, to watch some Padawan's swimming in the pond. Somehow, the bag broke, and the item I purchased fell in the pond. By the time I got back down to the pond, to ask some one to get it for me, everyone had gone in for Midday meal. Therefore, I took off most of my clothes, and I dove in the water to retrieve it. After a long search, I found it, but when I got out of the water to get dressed, my clothes were gone. Then, I was going to take the lift, but Master Windu, and Master Gallia were waiting for it. I could not walk over without any clothes on, and I was cold.- I just wanted to get home" he stammered before he continued with his tale of woes.

"So I took the stairs, and as I got to the top I stubbed my toe, and I dropped it. I had to go back down and retrieve it again, and because it is round, it just kept rolling down the stairs. I was wet and cold, I hurt my toe, I lost my clothes, and I lost my temper - and, - and -_"**I wish I had never bought it!"**_ he exclaimed!.

"I am sorry for my outburst Master" he blushed.

Qui-Gon could sense his shame and humiliation "Obi-wan what may I ask did you buy, that caused you so much anguish?"

An arm shot out of the blanket, holding the orange. "I bought it for you Master! It was the last one. The Merchant said there won't be anymore until next spring!" he said and then he lowered his eyes.

Qui-Gon was speechless for a moment, and then he smiled, and winked at Adie and Mace. He took the valued possession, and then pulled Obi-wan into a warm embrace.

"Oh Padawan, you bought me an orange, and to think that you went to all that trouble, just to make your Master happy" Qui-Gon soothed.

"You're not angry with me Master?" he whispered.

"No Obi-wan, I'm not angry with you, well, perhaps we need to discuss where you learned some of the colourful curses we overheard?" Qui-Gon suggested.

"From you Master_!"_ Obi-wan said meekly.

A look of embarrassment crossed Qui-Gon's face, as he glanced at Adie and Mace. "Yes! Well maybe we both need to meditate on that then Padawan mine!"

"But Master aren't you angry that I lost my clothes?" Obi-wan questioned.

"I am sure they will turn up sooner or later - Padawan!"

Obi-wan scrunched his face "I hope sooner, rather than later Master! They are my favourite boots?"

Qui-Gon chuckled, and ruffled Obi-Wans hair. "They are your only boots! Padawan"

fin.


End file.
